femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Morrigan (Lost Girl)
The Morrigan is the leader of the local Dark Fae territory. Until Season 5, she was a Leanan Sidhe and ruled her jurisdiction with a deliciously evil iron hand. She was played by actress Emmanuelle Vaugier. Character arc The Morrigan, née Evony Fleurette Marquise, is the wicked, vengeful, punishing, and beautiful leader of the Dark Fae who has made it her mission to put Bo, the unaligned Succubus, in her place – or to death. She rules her territory in equal manner as that of The Ash, leader of the Light Fae. It's unknown who was first to hold the position of "The Morrigan", or how many have assumed the title. What is, however, known about the history surrounding the title is that the Dark Fae name their leaders after dead warriors (which means that Morrigan was a warrior in the clan's history). Upon hearing about Bo, a newly-discovered Fae, she immediately went to The Ash's compound with her guards. Dr. Lauren Lewis attempted to stop her but to no avail as The Morrigan insisted on seeing Bo and pushed past the human. She interrupted The Ash's interrogation of Bo, wanting Bo for the Dark Fae. When The Ash ordered Lauren to take Bo to her lab for examination, The Morrigan ordered her guards to take Bo instead. Though hostilities between the Light and Dark ensued, The Ash put a stop to it, telling The Morrigan that Lauren needed to analyze Bo and that the two of them needed to talk. While The Morrigan did not believe that Bo was as ignorant about herself as she claimed, The Ash was unsure, and wanted the two of them to work together to solve the problem between their clans presented by the previously unknown succubus. The Morrigan didn't really want to and thought that if they were going to be ridiculed by the Fae of other territories for having Bo hidden from them, it would be best to have Bo killed. As long as Bo was neutral and an unaligned Fae, she considered her a threat. The Ash decided that they would force Bo to choose a clan (Light or Dark). Bo was taken to the Glass Factory to undergo the mandatory trial of The Gathering, a coming-of-age ceremony young Fae must go through in which they choose allegiance to either the Light or Dark clan, but which Bo had no prior knowledge of, or prepared for. The Morrigan had a private meeting with Bo beforehand where she attempted to get her to reveal information about herself that she might be hiding. The Morrigan explained to her that she would be tested, after which she must choose a side, and that neutrality was not an option. Before she left Bo, she showed sympathy for her having been alone for so long, and advised her to seriously consider which side she wanted (subtly hinting that she should join the Dark Fae). In the two tests Bo was put through, The Morrigan witnessed Bo kill a Troll and defeat a Pain Eater. But after triumphing and asked to choose a side, Bo chose to side with humanity instead of Fae. The Morrigan became furious and still wanted to kill Bo as she was now more of a threat than she previously thought. Trick managed to convince both her and The Ash to let Bo live for the time being, as it would provide an opportunity to unravel the mystery of who Bo was, and how her existence was able to be kept a secret from them. (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World) In Hail, Hale, she stopped Hale from being installed as The Ash and tried to torture Kenzi to get information about Bo's lineage, then ordered her death. She declared that all humans claimed or employed by the Fae in the local territory were to be considered terrorists and enemies of "the one true state." In Season 4, The Morrigan convinced Lauren to join the Dark Fae and granted her a personal liberty that was denied to Lauren under ownership by The Ash, in return for which Lauren would serve as the scientist and physician for the Dark and do the The Morrigan's bidding. Unbeknownst to The Morrigan, Lauren joined the Dark deliberately to help Bo behind the scenes. In Of All the Gin Joints, after The Morrigan made a surprise visit to Lauren when she was getting ready to move out of the Light Fae apartment and into one provided by the Dark clan, they flirted and kissed before The Morrigan departed. Lauren, however, did it to obtain a sample of The Morrigan's DNA. In Origin, Lauren had created a biology-mutating serum with the DNA and taking advantage of The Morrigan's narcissim offered herself to her. The Morrigan ingested the serum during coition and was transformed into a human, with all her abilities Personality The Morrigan's sexual orientation is bisexual. She is a Fae seductress and an evil Muse. She inspires artists and musicians and makes them great — while taking their royalties as their agent. As a Leanan Sidhe, she feeds off their genius. She engages in sexual relationships with them, makes them fall in love with her, drains them of their talents, and drives them to madness and an early grave. The Morrigan is witty and sarcastic, and fast with cutting remarks, responding to situations and observing those around her with mockery and tongue-in-cheek comments. She is astute and calculating. When she offered Nate, Kenzi’s musician boyfriend, an audition, Kenzi implored her to rescind her offer and spare him, to which The Morrigan agreed but only in exchange for a future favor from Kenzi. The Morrigan is exacting and demanding. Mayer, a Dark Fae, revealed that all the money he collected by using the luck of certain humans to win betting scores went straight to The Morrigan. She can inflame and dissolve live bodies with the touch of her hand or by pointing at her target, turning them into puddles of melted flesh and bone. In Lovers. Apart., she melt a human manicurist, and human handyman in Lauren's apartment, without cause. The Morrigan is vengeful, ruthless, and sadistic. When Dyson was accused of murdering a Dark Fae Redcap named Ba'al, he asked for sanctuary at The Dal. The Morrigan went to the tavern with bodyguards and demanded Dyson be handed over to her. Upon refusal, she had her bodyguards attack Bo and Dyson. Trick, holding a shotgun, told The Morrigan to leave, and she vowed that sooner or later she would "have Dyson's head for her wall". Dyson eventually decided his friends were sacrificing enough for him and went to Vex's night club, Carpe Noctem, where he was captured. Dyson was chained up while Vex tortured him and The Morrigan tried to interrogate him, though to no avail. When she began to get bored she ordered Dyson's death, but when the true murderer was exposed she released Dyson and watched as Vex began to torture the real killer, a Dark Fae. She had Vex mesmer Lou Ann into killing her stepchildren; and Siegfried was tortured and killed under her orders (Vexed). She hired Tamsin to find evidence against Bo so that she could have Bo "strung up and executed." (The Kenzi Scale). Category:2010s Category:Betrayed Category:Bisexual Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Horsewoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Sex Category:Vengeful